


Perdido y condenado

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Dos años perdidos [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cruelty, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Fear, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Amo tortura y viola a Jack sin cesar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido y condenado

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lost and damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274300) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

No había dejado que se moviera en días. Le había dado un poco de agua pero no le había dado comida. Jack, debilitado y desesperado, se mordió el labio hinchado mientras el Amo lo penetraba otra vez. El dolor era horrible. El Amo se movía dentro de él con fuerza y rapidez haciendo cuanto daño podía, desgarrando los tejidos y haciéndolo sangrar. No le daba tiempo a curarse entre violaciones y el dolor era cada vez peor. Jack se sentía sucio por dentro y por fuera. Se preguntaba cuándo moriría y en qué condiciones despertaría. ¿Se habría cansado el Amo y despertaría olvidado en un rincón de la nave? ¿O lo haría con el Amo aún dentro de él, riendo extasiado? No recordaba haber llorado tanto en su vida. No recordaba haber sido tratado de aquella manera nunca. No era la primera vez que un enemigo lo capturaba, lo maltrataba o incluso lo violaba, pero esto era demasiado cruel, demasiado brutal. Y, sin ayuda, Jack empezaba a creer que esto iba a durar eternamente.


End file.
